An Amazing Day!
An Amazing Day! Is the First Episode of Ben 10: The Amazing 18 Years and First Episode of Season 1.It shows how Ben,Gwen,Louis and Ben the Cousin are born. Plot (At the Tennyson-Watson Joint Resthouse,8:08 PM,Bellwood Standard Time) Natalie:It's been nine months now,oh my,the baby's kicking,it tickles.(Touches stomach) Sandra(Chuckles):Oh my sis,let's just wait,it's gonna come out any time. David(Smiles):Oh,don't be too anxious,Natalie,you and your sisters are gonna reach exactly 9 months,anytime now....... Kate:Oh,oh my,my water just popped!My stomach hurts! David:(Shocked)Oh my God,Kate,what i'm gonna do!?GUYS!I'll take her to hospital ! Frank:What the!? Just take her- David:Come with me,come on! Frank(with trust):You can!We have to watch our wives too,you know! David(kindly):C'mon,Honey,II'll carry you... Kate(Anxiously):Just hurry,it'll come out anytime! (They get in a sports car and go to the easiest way to the hospital) David:Are you sure it's coming out? Kate:Why would I tell that If it wasnt? David:C'mon,hon,just calm down,think of something funny,look at my face,do i look scared? Kate:(Nodds.) (Drives to freeway...BAM!) David:Oh shoot,the tires popped at the rear! Kate:Hurry! David:I AM! (8:12 PM,they reach the hospital) David(inside his mind):What the hell,what the hell..... (Takes Kate Out from the car) (Carries her) (Runs to Reception) David:Nurse!Nurse! MY wife's gonna have a baby!Helps us for God Sake! Nurse:What's the severity of the situation? David:The baby's gonna come out soon! (Meanwhile at the rest house....) Sandra(Shouts):He's coming out too! Carl(Shocked):Oh no! Sandra:C'mon Carl,we don't have much time!Ou- (Carl takes her the same may David did) 7 minutes later...... Natalie(Scared,Surprised,Shocked):Oh no,she's out! Frank:What the? 3 in row!? (Takes her the same way as the other two did) 2 minutes pass...... Peggy:Oh,it hurts!He's gonna come out! Roman(Shocked):Oh mom,what the?(Shouts) DAD! Mom's gonna let go of it! Andrew:What the-!? Let's take her ! (Goes out) Andrew:What the!? All cars have been,shoot. (He sees the small Tata beside the tree) Andrew:The Tata,there! (Goes inside the car and goes to the Hospital) (Meanwhile at the Hospital....,Kate is on a stretcher,being rushed to the Operating Room,along with some nurses) David:Don't worry,they're gonna take you to the E.R. and the you and the baby are gonna be fine..... (8:17 PM,At the Operating Room...,they put Kate to lie down.,Sandra's,Natalie's and Peggy's stretchers pass the room.) Kate:Oh no.......David!Behind! David:What the ffffff? (Kate has a dextrose needle injected at her,and gets injected by anaestetics,they do more procedures,then....) Operation Doctor:PUSH!PUSH! Kate:UH! (At the other rooms,the same situation is done.) (The Baby goes out,it cries.) Kate(thriumpantly:Oh,my,my baby! I'll name him,Benjamin,uh,Kirby,Jireh,Benjamin Kirby Jireh! David:(cries) (Meanwhile...) Sandra:(Pushes) (Baby goes out) Sandra:He,he's wonderful! Benjamin Kirby,the name,he's so handsome,cute! (At the other room.....) Peggy:(Holds hands with Andrew and Roman) Doctor:PUSH! Peggy:(Screams,pushes,baby comes out.) Doctor:It's a boy! Peggy:He,he's wonderful!I,I'll name him..... Andrew:My love,what is it? Peggy:Louis!Louis Benjamin! (At the Fourth Room....) Doctor:You can do it! Natalie:(screams) (Baby comes out) Natalie:(Cries)I,It's beautiful.I,I'll name her,Gwendolyn! Frank:(Holds Natalie's hands)Gwendolyn it is,honey. (9:30 PM,the 4 women are "patched up",while the babies are cleaned and put on a weighing scale and height measure,and put on beds.) (9:50 PM,the women are asleep.) The Weight and height: Ben(Omnitrix)Tennyson:7 lbs and 18 in. Ben(cousin)Tennyson:7 lbs. 18 in. Gwen Tennyson:6.92 lbs. 18 in. Louis Watson:6.99 lbs. 18. in. (All are healthy.) (10:10 AM,December 21,1995.) Sandra:(Looks through mirror)Look at them,so cute! Carl:Oh my,how marvelous! Natalie:Gwen,we have a girl! Frank:Congratulations,honey(kisses). Andrew:Look at our baby,my love, how wonderful he is! Peggy:Oh my....... David:Hon,how wonderful he is...... Kate:Oh my God,he's such a blessing........ (3:12 PM,inside the private roomfour) Doctor(Happpily):You have such healthy kids!We didn't have a problem handling them.It was such an amazing day for all of you! You can be discharged by 5:00 later this afternoon. (5:05 PM) Sandra:It IS really an amazing day for all of us! Peggy:These babies are such blessings that we have right now........ (5:30 PM,at the resthouse.....) (The 4 women are helped to the door) (They open-) Everyone:CONGRATULATIONS MOTHERS! The 4 women:(Surprised,smiles) Max:Congratulations,my daughters,Thank God,could I hold the babies? The 4:Sure! Max:So wonderful.... In the end the babies are in good shape,as well as the parents,see in the next episode how they grow up! Major Events *Ben,Gwen,Louis and Ben the cousin are born. *Ben,Gwen,Louis and Ben the Cousin (as babies) makes their Amazing 18 Years debut. *Sandra,Natalie,Kate and Peggy Make their Amazing 18 Years debut. *Carl,Frank,David and Andrew Make their Amazing 18 Years debut. *Max makes his Amazing 18 Years debut. *Roman makes his Amazing 18 Years debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben(cousin)Tennyson *Louis Waton *Sandra Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Kate Tennyson *Peggy Watson *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *David Tennyson *Andrew Watson *Max Tennyson *Roman Watson *Many Relatives Trivia *Although no specific Hospital was named in the episode,according to the writer and director,they were rushed to the city's district hospital. *According to David,the babies haven't reached 9 exactly months,which means the 4 women conceived roughly the same time,in March. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar